


The Rest of Your Life

by Lucifer_Jadezexus373



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Jadezexus373/pseuds/Lucifer_Jadezexus373
Summary: Missing Jamko scene from 8x22





	The Rest of Your Life

Eddie’s palms slipped on the cold counter as she looked into the dirty mirror. She knew she looked good, but she was about two steps away from a panic attack. Jamie could have died. Nothing in the world could have been more sobering, and when she stood there, wrapped in his arms, she realized that she would never love anyone the way she loved him. And the most terrifying feeling in the world was not knowing if he felt the same way. Sure, he had said he liked here, but liking someone was a lot different than wanting to spend the rest of your life with them. Jeez, calm down, Janko. She took a deep breath, there was nothing to do but go talk to him.  
Walking down the hallway, Eddie continued to try and fail to calm herself down. Oh my God I’m so in love with him. She didn’t even know what to do with herself, the idea of losing him had split her open and torn her apart in ways she could barely comprehend. But his reaction hadn’t exactly been platonic, ‘I’d spend the five million on you’ didn’t seem like the kind of promise you make to a friend. Eddie leaned against the wall, hoping he wouldn’t make her wait long.  
She was beyond relieved when the door opened and Jamie stepped out, looking all different kinds of gorgeous. Eddie really was a mess. “Hey,” she said with a small smile.  
Jamie stared at her for a moment, his eyes darker and more intense than she had ever seen them. His wore his light blue NYPD shirt and his leather jacket and it was all just so Jamie. She was surprised when he didn’t say a word, just grabbed her hand strongly and pulled her down the hallway, into the elevator, and out of the precinct.   
“Jamie,” she said as he lead her to his car. “Where are we going.”  
“My place,” he said, pulling out of the parking lot and driving faster than she had ever seen him go when they weren't on the job.   
“I feel like we should talk,” Eddie suggested, biting her lip and cocking her head towards him.   
Jamie didn’t look away from the road. “We will.”  
“Jamie,” she said again, but she wasn’t sure what the point was in trying to get him to talk, especially when she was having significant difficulty actually forming sentences.   
They got to his apartment surprisingly fast, even for how quickly he was driving, and Eddie was grateful for not having to wait any longer. Jame opened the door for her, practically pulling her out of the car and through the halls into his apartment. Eddie was confused, but if she was being honest with herself the way he was acting was definitely getting her heart rate up.  
As soon as the door closed behind her, Jamie was on top of her, slamming her back into the door painfully and crushing her lips with his. It was anything but chaste, as Jamie worked his tongue into her mouth and continued pressing her into the door.   
Eddie certainly was not complaining, but she soon pushed him back lightly with a hand on his chest. Jamie looked completely debauched, breathing hard and staring at her like he would like nothing more than to rip both their clothes off and fuck her right there against the wall.   
“Jamie,” Eddie whispered, giddy and breathless. “Jameson Reagan,” she drew the words out, smiling as she looked at him in awe. She never in a million years would have thought he would be so forward, but after the way he looked at her earlier she maybe shouldn’t have been so surprised.  
“I love you so much, Eddie.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips and nuzzling into the spot where her shoulder meets her neck. “I am so, so in love with you,” he punctuated the sentence with a kiss, a kiss to her neck, to her collar bone, the top of her chest. And when he looked at her with his perfect, lust blown, blue eyes all she wanted to do was hold on and never let go.  
“I love you too,” she responded softly. “Jamie,” she waited for him to meet her eyes before continuing, “you could have died,” tears fell from her eyes as she hugged him as tight as she possibly could.  
“You were saved me, Eddie. I’m right here,” he promised, thanking the Lord that he was lucky enough to hold her, to love her, to have someone who loved him back.  
She calmed herself down enough to kiss him, and it was soft and gentle as Jamie led her to his room. He pushed the door closed behind them, and looking into her eyes to make sure it was okay Jamie pulled her sweater over her head. Eddie stood in front of him her heart racing as she watched his eyes travel up and down her body. His hands were strong on her torso, fingers digging into her hips as he pulled her towards him. Jamie touched her reverently, but he didn’t treat her like glass, he didn’t have to. Because she was strong and sensitive and broken and completely whole and he loved every single thing about her.  
Jamie stepped back for a second to remove his own shirt, before sitting down and pulling Eddie on to his lap. When her hands went to the fly of his jeans, Jamie sat up straighter, his whole body on fire. She pulled back for a second to look in his eyes, both of them breathing hard. He took off her bra, leaning back so he could look at her. She really was stunning.   
Jamie kissed his way down to her chest, and after a few moments of kissing and sucking at her breasts, Eddie had a hand woven into his hair as she leaned her head back and arched into him.   
She stopped him after a little while though, pulling at the waistband of his jeans. “Off, all of it off now,” she said, her words quiet and rushed.   
She moved off of him onto the bed and it didn’t take Jamie long to take off his jeans and boxers. Eddie stayed still, smiling at him when he came back to kiss her. She could feel him against her thigh, and Eddie took one of his hands in hers and brought it to the button on her jeans. Jamie took the hint, undoing the button and practically ripping open the zipper before tossing the last pieces of clothing off of the bed. Now there was nothing between them, and Eddie knew her nails were probably leaving permanent marks in his shoulders.   
“Condom,” she said, struggling to remember how to breathe.  
Jamie nodded. “Right. Condom,” he pulled a condom out of his nightstand and before he could say anything else Eddie had taken it from him and was putting it on him and her hands on his cock were just about more than he could take.   
“Eddie,” he groaned, and her breath hitched at the way he said her name.   
She pulled him closed, every single fiber of her being straining to be closer to him. Her hips shifted forward, legs locking around his back, heels digging into his ass and thighs.   
“Shhh,” Jamie pressed a hand into her hip to slow her down. He continued slowly, both of them forgetting to breathe when he was finally all the way inside of her.   
“Come on, Reagan,” she taunted him with a smile that only served to remind him of how tough she was, and how lucky he was.   
“Fuck,” he breathed, pulling back and driving back in forcefully causing her to inhale sharply. Jamie kept a steady pace, slow enough to keep himself somewhat under control. Eddie was like a drug, and he was completely addicted. He didn’t think he would ever get enough of the noises she made or the feeling of her lips on his.   
Eddie came first, eyes shut and back arching off the bed, his name on her lips. It didn’t take Jamie long to join her, falling forward, barely able to hold himself up on his forearms. Stroking her fingers through his hair, part of Eddie wanted him to stay there forever. Jamie knew better though, rolling off of her.  
“That was amazing, Eddie,” he said, “You are amazing.”   
She laughed, turning to face him. “You aren't so bad yourself.”  
“I’m gonna go clean up, yeah?” he said, getting up and walking to the bathroom. Eddie bit her lip as she watched him walk away.  
“You’re not done, Reagan,” she called after him, which elicited a laugh from Jamie.  
“I know,” he said, walking back to the bed. “You know you can call me Jamie,” he laughed again.  
Eddie raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know, I kinda like Reagan.”  
“You were perfectly capable of saying Jamie a few minutes ago,” he teased, earning him a punch on the arm before she pulled him back down into a kiss.   
They spent a long time exploring each other, starting to learn each other’s bodies as well as they knew everything else about one another. Jamie was pretty sure it was a night he would never forget, right up to falling asleep with Eddie wrapped up in his arms.


End file.
